Usuario:Kurobi96
¿Quieres llorar? Mejor pon esto... :'v Archivo:Koi wa Sensou - Hatsune Miku.ogg |} |-|Mi presentación= "Jamás dejes que la soledad te consuma. Puedo notar que el odio crece cerca de ti, el odio lleva a la soledad, la soledad al arrepentimiento, el arrepentimiento marca un fin. Esto ha sido mi culpa." -La última frase de Forbidden Shadow a Nightmare Chris.- ¡Hola! Soy una noob en esto de las wikis, empecé el doce de septiembre de éste año con The Dark Shadow (que es mi única wiki), por lo tanto así se entiende la falta de contenidos y demás. Biografía Tengo quince años, soy la Loca de KOF, una fan de cora de Fatal Frame, The King of Fighters, Linkin Park y cualquier cosa que ahora mismo no me acuerdo XD Síp, soy archi-mega súper olvidadiza y distraída, o sea, escribo esto mientras escucho audios re traumantes :v Estoy re mal de la cabeza, lo sé XDDD Me encanta el rock alternativo, un poquito de Depressive Suicidal Black Metal, algo de electrónica, metal, Vocaloid, etc. Soy una gamer que quiere empezar a subir sus gameplays de Forbidden Shadow a la wiki XD Vengo loca por hacer la wiki del fanfic desde hace casi un año (cuando me puse seria con el mismo), así que espero que te agrade >o< Por cierto; Esta es mi única wiki propia, pero temporalmente también soy burócrata y administradora de Wiki Fatal Frame (la wiki traducida de Project Zero / Fatal Frame). Pienso ponerme seria con la wiki de The King of Fighters, aunque jamás la llegue a poder adoptar. Está más que notable que lo que más he hecho en ambas comunidades ha sido la corrección de ortografía (aunque poquito, pero algo), aunque la diferencia es que de The King of Fighters puedo subir bastantes sprites y animaciones porque poseo Fighter Factory 3. Personalidad Así como ves; Soy súper loca, gritona, horrible y molesta :v Me encanta joderle la vida a Kurobi para que se muestre como una loquilla sin control y que no se vuelva como Cintia, la niñaca emo. Estoy enamorada de personajes ficticios porque me va mal en persona con el Walter que no me pasa bolilla :v Y pues, ¡Alv! Ya no sé qué más decirte de mí x'D Me ando floja para decir lo que pienso >:v |-|Mis personajes favoritos= * Nightmare Chris (mi favorito) * Forbidden Shadow (segundo favorito) * Saiki (creo que no debo decirlo, ¿no?) * Shiro (alv :v) |-|Acerca de algunas cosas= En realidad, de antemano agradezco porque leas esto y, por si te interesa, para encontrar más información acerca de The Dark Shadow, puedes contactarte conmigo en Facebook. En este caso, acepto solicitudes y, cuando pueda, pienso empezar a subir el fanfic como se debe, no quiero que se quede todo esto sólo en Wikia. Lamentablemente, no estaré activa por mi perfil de Facebook, prefiero dedicar todo mi tiempo a mi wiki. Si deseas a Forbidden Shadow como personaje jugable (char), temporalmente sólo lo pasaré a través de Facebook por Messenger, mi muro y mi grupo de fans de KOF (que ya ni recuerdo el nombre que tenía, pero me da flojera meterme a mi perfil para verlo XDDD). Por cierto, para Dark Forbidden Shadow y para Nightmare Chris habrá que esperar. Son mis futuros proyectos, y Nightmare Chris me va a tardar una eternidad (temporalmente, sólo estarán para M.U.G.E.N 1.0, no sé cómo transformarlos en otro tipo de char). |-|Los mejores usuarios de todo FANDOM= ¿Orden? Tó random, papus xD PlasmoidThunder (Artículo) Saektide Aokmine. Alessa dead. Aerys III Targaryen. Slicex. BranDaniMB. DiaperedPony (Artículo). DanielaEstePeFi. Objetivos de Kurobi: ---- * Hacer 1.000 ediciones. (logrado) * Hacer 5.000 ediciones. * Hacer 10.000 ediciones. * Crear un manga de TDS. * Implementar logros. (logrado) * Conseguir cinco usuarios. * Subir la historia al wiki. * Corrección total de errores ortográficos. * Have a new chat with PlasmoidThunder in MUGEN Database. * Hablar al menos una vez con Zelgadis. * Completar las primeras tres etapas mínimamente. * Ser un perfil reconocido en The King of Fighters Wiki. Categoría:Usuarios Categoría:Administración